


so a gay walks into a bar

by allthewayasleep



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Are we surprised though, F/F, Fluff, concussion au, emma sweetie, inspired by real life events!, it’s happening, please be more careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayasleep/pseuds/allthewayasleep
Summary: Emma has a concussion, so Alyssa stays home from work.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	so a gay walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started this when i had a concussion last year but then i forgot to finish and post it so here ya go

“Lys, you really don’t have to do that.” Emma said. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

Alyssa kept setting up her impromptu office in their living room. “Em, I told you it’s okay if I work from home today. I have to watch over my little concussed babe.”

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples. “You know how much I appreciate it but I’m okay. I don’t want you to have to waste a vacation day. The doctor said it should get better. The headaches and short term memory are gonna go away with rest and no screens. There’s really not much else to do.” 

Alyssa stopped and looked at her girlfriend. “Emma, this isn’t a waste. I just want to play it safe, honey, and make sure you’re okay. I mean, what if you walk into a door again?”

Emma shook her head and smiled. “I hate you.”

Alyssa grinned, patting Emma’s cheek. “You love me.”

The day went by, with Alyssa filling out paperwork and reading over some cases. Emma woke up from her nap and walked into the living room. Alyssa looked up from her laptop, surprised. “What’s up, babe? Do you need something?” 

Emma nodded. “I just woke up and came in here to...” She paused, her mind suddenly blank. “I can’t remember. What was it? I got up, came over here and...” she muttered, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate. Alyssa closed her laptop and got up from the table, crossing the room to take Emma’s hand. “It’s okay, babe, it’ll come back to you.” She kissed Emma softly. “Oh! That was it.” Emma said against her lips, deepening the kiss. 

“You forgot that you wanted to kiss me?” Alyssa teased Emma. She pouted, jutting her bottom lip out. “I can’t control what I can and can’t remember.”

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smiling. “I’m sorry, Em. Look, I know that you can’t really do anything too physical, but the doctor didn’t say anything about this.” Alyssa led Emma to the couch, having her lie down and laid down carefully on top of her. “She said nothing about cuddles.” 

Emma grinned and snuggled closer.  “I know you’re not a doctor, but I think this’ll help the healing process a lot.” 

Alyssa rested her head against Emma’s shoulder, burying her face in the soft blue t shirt.  “We need to push 10ccs of nuzzles, stat.” she mumbled into Emma. 

“That should do it.” Emma played with  Alyssa’s hair, taming the unruly brown curls. “Sounds like a plan.” she kissed the top of her head, drifting off to sleep. 

Alyssa hummed in approval and they both had the sweetest dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! drop a comment or leave a kudos if you’d like, i’d really appreciate it <3


End file.
